Loving Pain
by D. Wolfric
Summary: Jounouchi says something to Bakura that he cannot forgive. What exactly was it? Will Jounouchi live though it?


**A/N: **So! This is pretty messed up, but it was a request from a close friend of mine. I hope this helps you feel better, hun! Even though… it's… messed up. Also, this isn't my usual pairing. It's Spazzshipping [Bakura x Jonouchi]. Enjoy~!**  
Warnings:** Violence and slight torture. Also Shounen-ai. Kinda..**  
Disclaimer:** I REALLY don't own Yugioh. Aren't you glad I don't? No sue!

**Loving Pain**

A sickening crack sounded though the room followed by a muffled scream.

"What is that, Jounouchi? You want me to break something next?" Bakura asked with a twisted smirk upturning his lips.

The blond shook his head frantically, his honey colored eyes widened in fear and horror. Jounouchi was definitely a sight to behold. His arms were bound tightly behind him by coarse rope, his wrists and forearms bearing deep bloody lacerations, revealing that he had fought to free himself in the beginning. He sat on his knees with his upper thighs bound to his ankles, that crimson liquid seeping into his torn jeans.

Blood dripped down his chin and soaked the once white cloth successfully gagging him; his body trembled in both pain and terror.

"If you don't speak up, how am I supposed to understand you?" The white haired man asked once again.

The once thief king stared down at the strong willed blond with malicious crimson eyes. Without a word, Bakura drove his knife into the teen's chest no less then an inch, dragging it down slowly.

Another muffled scream echoed off the walls of the basement as Jounouchi's body convulsed with pain and he fell onto his side into a pool of his own blood.

The other male lifted the knife to his lips and trailed his tongue over the blade as to 'taste' the blond. This entire thing was Jounouchi's fault. How? He confessed. Bakura didn't know how it had happened, or why. But the blond had apparently fallen in love with him. 'Love' wasn't an emotion that the thief knew. Perhaps this was a way to make the other reconsider his 'feelings', not that he believed that there were any.

His expression contorted into something akin to irritation and disgust, "Why did you have to come and tell me such a thing?" He asked, though his voice became louder with each word.

Jounouchi lifted his head, his gaze shockingly steady even as blood dripped down the side of his face from a wound inflicted earlier.

This merely caused the white haired spirit to jam his foot into the other's side harshly, "Don't look at me like that." He ordered, though wasn't surprised when the blond didn't look away. Bakura's eyes narrowed in irritation before his foot connected with the other's face, causing Jou to elicit yet another pained sound as his eyes squeezed closed. It was then that crimson eyes noticed crystalline trails of tears mingling with blood.

"…You brought this on yourself." Bakura claimed a little too loudly as his food connected with the other's jaw, sending him harshly into the stone wall. The resounding crack that filled the room caused him to smirk once again, "See? Now will you take back those… words?" He asked, as if he were talking about the weather, while he inspected the dagger in his grasp.

The blond groaned once again before he slowly shook his head.

"Tsk," Bakura kneeled beside the other before he pointed the knife at his throat, "why are you so fucking stubborn?" he asked in obvious irritation, "All you have to do is take back what you said, and I'll let you go."

Again Jounouchi shook his head slowly. Apparently, he had no intention to taking back what he had said. Not that Bakura would ever be able to forget them, or how much he had wanted to destroy the one who claimed such a thing. So here he was, doing what he thought he had wanted to.

"Shall I break your arm to change your mind?" He asked in a thoughtful tone as he set the dagger down beside him; his hands resting on the blond's arm and shoulder.

Honey eyes widened in horror before watering in pain, a muffled scream pressing though the cloth as another sickening crack echoed against the stone walls. Due to the ropes binding his arms together, Jounouchi couldn't move to lessen the pressure on his now broken arm.

Bakura stared at the other's arm as the bone stuck out at an awkward angle near his shoulder. A sickening smile formed on his lips as the other proceeded to cry out his pain. This would surely cause the blond to change his mind. Surely.

A few moments passed, only the sound of Jounouchi's muffled sobs filling the dank, dark basement, before the white haired man scoffed and picked up the dagger once again, "I think you've had enough. I bet you can barely stay conscious." He stated in a haughty tone.

With a flick of his wrist, the dagger cut though the cloth like butter, showing the sharpness remained even after use.

Jounouchi wheezed as his sobs became more audible, his body shaking in severe pain.

"Tell me, did you change your mind?" Bakura asked simply as he stared down at the teen with unreadable crimson eyes.

The blond was silent for a long while as he tried to get his tongue to work around the blood seeping into his mouth, "…No…" he replied in a croaking tone before curling up as best he could.

Crimson orbs stared down at the other with the same unreadable expression on his features. It wasn't at all long before his shoulders visibly slumped and he crawled over to the bound youth before him, "Idiot…" he murmured faintly, not seeming to care about the blood now seeping into his clothing, "You should have just taken it back."

A pained whimper slipped from the younger male's lips when the spirit placed his hand on his bound arms, though his touch was shockingly gentle this time. Without a word, Bakura cut the ropes from his blond captive, catching him calmly as the other fell into his chest.

"I… won't… lie to… you…" Jounouchi replied thickly as he lifted his head to peer into crimson eyes.

The spirit frowned at the other, not seeming to be bothered by the blood being smeared onto his clothing.

The blond teen took a shaky breath as his body relaxed of it's own accord. Now that Bakura wasn't actively causing him pain, he realized just how tired he was.

"You fool," Bakura started as he wrapped his arms carefully around the beaten youth, "didn't you realize that with those words, you now belong to me?" He asked, peering down at his broken puppy.

"…Yes. I knew." Was all that Jounouchi replied, his voice fading as his consciousness did. "I… still love you."

The thief tightened his hold on the blond as consciousness slipped from his tattered form, "…Idiot…" He replied before he very gently lifted the youth and moved to leave the basement.

"You're mine now."

**-End-**


End file.
